Snork Of The Dead
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Zombie Snorks began their attack on Snorkland after a mysterious virus broke loose from an unknown origin. AllStar is caught in the middle and he must do as much as he can to keep his loved ones alive, then he got some help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was just another ordinary day, AllStar and the gang were on a field trip at the Hospital during Influenza Month. The entire class seemed to be half asleep as Ms. Seabottom explains the importance of good health, diet, exercise, and peace of mind in the lobby. Junior was sleeping in the lounge chair as most of the class were daydreaming or trying to stay awake.

The only snork who seems to be listening is AllStar who was taking notes, maybe that Pneumonia infection had gotten the snork interested in Medicine as well as Science. He didn't seem to have no problem with Ms. Seabottom's speech, until she finished.

"Okay class, you have about 30 minutes for break before we're moving on to meet one of the doctors." she explains, the entire class soon come to their senses and began to wonder what happened, "If you need to use the bathroom, use it now."

AllStar got up and head to the restroom as Junior sneaked up behind, in an attempt to spook him. AllStar abruptly stops and Junior bumps into him, but AllStar holds his ground, "You know I could hear you Junior," he said as he turns around to face him, "You aren't a Stealthy snork for crying out loud."

"Wanna bet AllWet?" asked Junior rudely.

"We've already betted on this Junior," claimed AllStar, "About a week ago, you lost."

"We did?" asked Junior as he scratches his head, "How did I lost?"

"You took a chunk of corral to the skull and you were knocked out cold as a result," said AllStar, "Dimmy thought it would be funny to right graffiti all over you awhile you were unconscious for 3 hours."

"That explains this then," responds Junior as he lifts up his shirt, revealing a Tic Tac Toe grid on his belly, "My mom can't to get it off no matter how hard she tries, I can't believe this is my very first tattoo."

"Have you tried WD-40 to remove the ink?" asked AllStar as Junior puts his shirt back down.

"No," grumbled Junior, "I have not tried that yet, how did you know that?"

"Radio wrote math problems all over my body awhile I was sleeping one night," replies AllStar, "I don't know how he broke into my home, but when I saw the graffiti I know it was him as he always leaves a circle with an A in it. Smack dab on my face."

Junior snickers as he tries his best not to laugh, he had seen Radio's prank on AllStar for himself that unfortunate day and he is still laughing about it. He even secretly took pictures of AllStar and managed to distribute copies throughout the school, it has gotten so far that the Snorkland Media nearly broadcast the photos onto the news until Radio stepped in and steals the photos somehow.

"You better not be still laughing at that," groaned AllStar.

"Umm, just a little." chuckled Junior.

"A little or a lot?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, a couple of doctors came rushing past them awhile pushing a gurney. A snork was laying on that gurney clutching his arm, which was bleeding massively. AllStar managed to get a glimpse of the snork's wound as he and the doctors past them, the wound was a shape of an arch and it appears to be a bite. He's been bitten by something, and AllStar could tell that it isn't from a Snork Eater due to the teeth patterns on the bite.

The teeth patterns revealed that he has been bitten by a humanoid, and the only humanoids around are Snorks. As the doctors made a turn into another hall, Dimmy, Casey, and Daffney rushed to AllStar and Junior in amazement.

"Wow, did you see that?" asked Dimmy, "The snork had a bite on his arm?"

"Not just any ordinary bite," claims AllStar, "The teeth patterns tells me that it came from a Humanoid, and the only humanoids around here are Snorks."

"Vroom woot?" tooted Tooter.

"Could a snork make a bite like that?" asked Daffney.

"With Supersnork strength they could," says AllStar, "I should ask Uncle Gallio about this, cause this seem to be very unusual."

"Could be a Snork Eater for all I know," says Junior.

"I hope you're right Junior." said AllStar, "Cause something is telling me that something is coming up."

The field trip had ended hours later. By the time they left, more snorks with bites were rushed into the hospital. After being dropped off at school, AllStar puts on his backpack and rushed to Dr. Gallio's lab. They found him in his living room watching the news on his CRT Television set, the news were talking about snorks that were rushing over to the Snorkland Hospital with bite wounds in mass numbers.

"Hi Uncle Gallio," says AllStar as he takes off his backpack.

"Hi AllStar," said Dr. Gallio as he looked at him, "Don't tell me how's your field trip to the hospital, I bet it's full of chaos."

"Indeed it was, I was going to ask you about it."

"About what?"

"These bites that the snorks have, what do you think that might have caused them?"

"Well, only a snork can make a bite that seemingly perfect."

AllStar sat down on the couch next to Dr. Gallio and stares at the TV, he saw paramedic's pulling injured snorks with horribly infected bites out of ambulances and were rushed into the hospitals awhile they were on gurneys. The chaos was dramatic, so dramatic that AllStar couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hrm, something seems to catch my eye," said Dr. Gallio, "See those bites, they appear to be horribly infected. Could it be Seaworthy's Disease?"

"No one said a word about Influenza, it could be the virus." said AllStar.

Seaworthy's Disease is a vicious virus, it spreads like the Common Cold and is as lethal as Ebola. It usually spreads through the water or direct contact with infected bodily fluids, such as being bitten by an infected person.

Of course, no one has seen any signs of the virus lurking around. The only sign of the virus are the nasty infections on bite wounds, if it ever enters the body from a wound. AllStar heard something from outside and got off the couch, he quickly swam to the window and saw what appears to be an ambulance taking a snork with a bite mark on his arm. There was another snork lying face down on the ground, it's skin was gray.

The snork's head was caved in and brain matter and blood scattered throughout the sand, AllStar could also see that the snork had a bite wound on it's arm as well as the snork being taken away to the hospital. A paramedic covers the Gray Snork's body and the Snork Patrol soon arrived, Corky got out of his submarine and swam to the paramedics to ask what happened. AllStar wished what they were talking about. They seemed to be frightened, he could tell by the look in their eyes.

When he heard someone scream outside, AllStar closes the blinds and turns to face Dr. Gallio. "I'm gonna go now," he says, "I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Gallio."

"Okay AllStar, be careful out there." said Dr. Gallio.

"I'll be more than careful," said AllStar as he picks up his backpack, "Whatevers going on in Snorkland, I best be home before 5, it's getting dark outside already."

AllStar and Dr. Gallio said their goodbyes and AllStar rushed out of the building, heading straight for home. Whatever is going on in Snorkland, AllStar doesn't want to be caught in the middle of it in the dead of night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Throughout the night, nightmares plague AllStar as he tries to get some sleep. He stares at the ceiling in his bedroom for most of the night, but Insomnia kept him awake. When morning came around, AllStar had emptied his bladder awhile in bed. The smell of his own urine made AllStar climb out of bed, immediately something didn't feel right.

This could explain his sleepless night, but AllStar couldn't figure out what it was. With this in mind, he cleans himself up and get's dress for school. Suddenly, Occy came running into the room crying and in a state of shock. AllStar was caught by surprised as the red octopus jumps onto him and holds onto him with his tight tentacles. "Occy, what's wrong?" asked AllStar.

The octopus rambles in his unintelligible language, AllStar wasn't able to understand this. As he manages to pry Occy off of his body and sat him down on the floor before walking out of the bedroom, AllStar notices his dad staring out the window with horror on his face. "Dad, what are you doing?" asked AllStar.

Mr. Seaworthy turned to AllStar and took a deep breath, "See for yourself," he stammered.

AllStar rushed up to a separate window and gasped in horror as he saw two snorks with Gray Skin were eating the remains of a dead snork in the middle of the street. These Gray Snorks had pink eyes with bright red pupils, which scares the crap out of AllStar. The expression on the snorks' faces was neutral as they rip chunks of flesh off the corpse.

A car zipped by and ran over the two gray snorks, AllStar and Mr. Seaworthy jumped back as Occy rushed into the next room. The gray snorks flopped onto the pavement and laid there for a second, appearing to be injured in some way. They soon started to move and crawled up to the corpse and resumed eating it, as if nothing happened. "Shut the blinds," demanded Mr. Seaworthy.

AllStar closes the blinds as Mr. Seaworthy shuts the blinds in other windows, Mrs. Seaworthy rushed into the living room with Baby SmallStar in her harms. The two appeared to be in a state of shock, "What's going on honey?" cried Mrs. Seaworthy, "I heard something crash."

"I don't know," said Mr. Seaworthy as he turns on the TV.

On the TV, everyone watched as the news reporter began to speak. "We've just got reports of riots breaking out all over Snorkland," she began, "The governor has declared a state of emergency as massive homicides and violence spreads throughout the city, the attackers are mostly Gray snorks with red eyes. It is unclear what is going on as most of the violence is occurring at the Snorkland Hospital where yesterday a large number of snorks were taken in with bite wounds."

Suddenly a snork, probably one of the cameramen, swam up to her and whispered something to the newsreporter's ear as he hands her a sheet of paper. As he swims off camera, the newsreporter soon read what's on the paper.

"I've just gotten an updated report on the situation," she claims as she reads the paper, "The dead are returning to life... and eating the flesh of the living. Is this right?"

"Yes," said a snork off camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the news reporter as she looks directly into the camera, "It has been confirmed that the snorks who have received bite wounds yesterday have died and are now returning to life and eating snork flesh. The culprit, a mutated strain of the deadliest virus known to Snork Kind, is Seaworthy's Disease."

AllStar's mouth dropped, his suspicion has been confirmed. Suddenly the glass breaks and a zombie stuck it's arm through the window, letting out it's sinister moan. Baby SmallStar screamed as AllStar backs away from the window, he rushes into his room and grabbed a baseball bat. When he came back into the living room, Mr. Seaworthy was struggling to keep the zombie out of the building using what appears to be a crowbar.

"Get me something to block the window!" he screamed to Mrs. Seaworthy.

Suddenly another zombie came crashing through another window, taking out the window blinds in the process. It manages to climb through the window and slumped to the floor, AllStar soon recalls the corpse he saw lying on the ground with it's skull smashed in and soon got a star-bright idea. Just before the zombie manages to get back up onto it's feet, AllStar charges at the zombie with the baseball bat and smashes it's skull with the blunt object.

The zombie's head disintegrates in a massive splat, scattering it's brain matter and blood all over the sand floor. Mr. Seaworthy soon shot back and drops the Crowbar onto the floor, the zombie soon climbed through the window and grabbed the Crowbar. Since it was still on it's knees, AllStar made a quick move to smash it's skull. The zombie's head was quickly crushed as AllStar swings the bat onto it, the zombie however was still moving so AllStar swing the bat a second time.

A loud crunch signaled the zombie is now dead, it collapses onto the floor and stopped moving. AllStar pants as he stares at the zombie's corpse with utter shock, he couldn't have believed what he had done. "We're in a horror film," muttered AllStar, "This isn't right, not right at all."

"Board up the windows," says Mr. Seaworthy, "We'll keep them out that way."

"We've gotta get the bodies out of the house first," said Mrs. Seaworthy, who was still trying to comfort SmallStar.

Mr. Seaworthy unlocks the door and he and AllStar drag the zombie corpses out onto the lawn, they spot other zombies wandering about and had no time to bury the bodies. They rushed inside and locks the door, they managed to board up the windows using whatever they can. They soon begin to hear the wail of the Emergency siren. It was a rising and falling tone, indicating an attack is imminent. However, it's a little late for that.

Mrs. Seaworthy was glued to the TV as Mr. Seaworthy and AllStar were finishing up barricading the windows. By the time they get to the TV, they saw a bunch of Orange Snorks, who covered in black freckles and only wearing brown pants, aiming what appears to be 15 shot Semi-Automatic Rifles at a mob of zombies. AllStar knew that these snorks work for Radio, the Green Snork himself showed up on the scene swimming above the crowd. His pet green octopus, Rex, quickly swam right next to him.

Radio appears to be armed with a Semi-Auto Rifle as well, but his was equipped with a scope and silencer. Rex was also armed with the same weapon with the same features, the two looked like they are prepared for Armageddon. They have to, since they live 40 kilometers south of Snorkland in the middle of nowhere.

"Fire at will boys," said Radio, "It's on the house tonight!"

"YEEE HAWWW!" cheered the Partisan Snorks as they opened fire at the zombies, they were placing Mini Torpedo Bullets into the zombie snork's torso and were surprised that it didn't kill them.

"Shoot him in the head dumb butts!" screamed Radio, "Put a bullet in their brains."

The partisans resumed fire, one by one zombies snorks go down as the Partisans successfully made headshots. The zombies didn't seem to notice their comrades go down, they remained focused on the snorks with arms stretched out and jaws dropped.

"I'm scared mommy," cried SmallStar as she hangs onto Mrs. Seaworthy.

"It's okay sweetie, we're safe." reassured Mrs. Seaworthy.

Suddenly they heard a moan and something from outside began to claw at the window, contradicting Mrs. Seaworthy's claim about safety. "I think we're far from safe mom," said AllStar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"We have to get out of here," says Mr. Seaworthy, "Where are the car keys?"

"In the bedroom," said Mrs. Seaworthy.

Right on cue, TV began to display colors and soon revealed words in electronic print that says, "Emergency Broadcast System." Mr. Seaworthy manages to retrieve the keys and he heads back into the living room, "Don't bother packing your bags, let's just get out of here."

"Where should we go?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Somewhere safe, we'll take the backroads." said Mr. Seaworthy, "AllStar, are you ready?"

"Should we try to call someone?" asked AllStar.

"Gallio," said Mr. Seaworthy as he picks up the phone, he puts it up to his ear and then he hangs up, "Phone lines are down, we'll just have to go to his lab in person to see if he's alright."

AllStar heads to the breaker box and turns off the Power and Steam lines before the Seaworthys leave, Mr. Seaworthy opened the door and stuck his head out. The path to the car is clear, they happened to see one of the neighbors get mauled by a group of 4 zombies as he was pinned to the ground and eaten alive. Mr. Seaworthy gestures to the family and points to the car, they quickly ran out of the house and shut the door behind them.

Mr. Seaworthy hopped in as Mrs. Seaworthy hopped into the passenger seat, AllStar and SmallStar sat in the back. "All set?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Yeah dad." said AllStar.

Mr. Seaworthy puts the keys into the ignition and starts the engine, the sound of it had got the attention of the zombies who were eating the neighbor and they soon got back up to their feet. Luckily for the Seaworthys, the zombies were too slow to react as they quickly pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

They past by death and destruction as zombies raid homes of other snorks, they saw being eaten alive on the lawn or zombies breaking into the homes by smashing the windows with their bare fists. AllStar shielded SmallStar's eyes from the chaos, but that wasn't good enough as she could still hear it.

AllStar soon realized they forgot something, "Wait!" he cried, "We forgot about..."

He was cut short as something shot out from behind and clobbered his head, forcing AllStar to drop SmallStar onto the floor of the car. AllStar sees red tentacles trying to wrap around him and he managed to pull them off, "Occy!" he cried.

Occy sat in the seat next to him awhile hugging AllStar like he hadn't seen him in 20 years, "Sorry we forgot about you Occy," said AllStar as he stroke the octopus' head. SmallStar managed to climb back up onto AllStar's lap as Mr. Seaworthy slow's down, up ahead was a severe traffic jam. "We're turning around, there's no way we're getting through this traffic." he says, "Hang on."

They managed to take the Exit and turn to a dirt road where it took them straight to Dr. Gallio's lab, they found his lab barricaded like a fortress. They parked the car and rushed up to the front door and knocked vigorously, "Gallio! It's us!" cried Mr. Seaworthy.

"Uncle Gallio, are you there?" asked AllStar.

The door suddenly unlocks and opens, revealing Dr. Gallio behind it. He looked like he had a sleepless night, just like AllStar. "Oh it's so good to see you guys." he said as AllStar hugged him, "Those things kept me up for half the night, I tried calling the police but the phone lines were down so..."

"Have you heard from anyone else?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"No, I've heard from no one except the news on the TV." said Dr. Gallio, "Quick, get inside before the zombies spot you."

The Seaworthys rushed inside and Dr. Gallio seals up the front door, AllStar helped Dr. Gallio to move the couch to the front door in order to barricade it. "Luckily those things can't swim," said Dr. Gallio, "I haven't seen a zombie use their snorks to swim through the water, they only get around by walking."

"Have they tried to get in here?" asked AllStar.

"No, they didn't knew I was here." explained Dr. Gallio, "I just stayed out of sight and out of mind until you guys show up, I was thinking about you during that time."

Mr. Seaworthy looked through a crack in a boarded up window and saw a couple of zombies shuffling along just a couple of meters outside the lab, "Snork, they followed us." he grunt, "We gotta be extra quiet."

Suddenly, they began to hear voices outside. It soon got louder, then someone started banging rapidly on the front door. "Dr. Gallio Seaworthy!" screamed a familiar voice, "This is the Governor speaking, open this door immediately!"

"Yes, keep your snork on." said Dr. Gallio, "We've gotta move this again AllStar."

AllStar and Dr. Gallio moved the couch away from the door and Mr. Seaworthy opened it, a huge swarm of snorks came swimming into the building before Mr. Seaworthy closes the door. It was all of AllStar's friends and their parents, Casey swam up to AllStar and hugged him tightly. "Oh AllStar, I just knew you were alright." she said as she let's go of her hug.

"My boy needs some gauze," said Mr. Finster as he has Dimmy underneath his arm.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Gallio as he rushes up to Dimmy's aid.

"Those things got me," said Dimmy as he holds up his hand, it was a small bite right underneath the thumb and index finger. The zombie bite appeared to be infected in the area surrounding the bite, it looked like it was being eaten away by flesh eating bacteria.

"Looks like a staph infection," says Dr. Gallio as he pulls out gauze out of his lab coat pocket, "I don't have antibiotics but I do have some disinfecting alcohol."

"Yes please hurry," cried Dimmy.

Dr. Gallio quickly got the alcohol and applies it onto Dimmy's bite wound before adding the gauze. Once he's done, Governor Wellington approaches Dr. Gallio and firmly says, "Gallio, you saved us once. I have my faith in you that you can save Snorkland once more."

"By all means sir," says Dr. Gallio, "But I have no knowledge of this, zombie."

"Like how did they come to walk the earth?" asked Junior.

"This is just like Snorkititus," claimed Daffney, "Except everyone isn't sneezing but are turning into zombies."

"Let's try not to use the Zed word," insisted Auntie Maranda, "Shall we?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For hours, the group sat in chairs in a circle together and shared their quick stories on what happened that morning. Daffney told her story on how a zombie broke into her bedroom and she was forced to jump out of her window in order to swim to safety, Casey said her radio alarm clock went off speaking about the massive riots before a zombie burst through the window.

Dimmy learned the hard way as he spot a snork standing in his yard. When he walked out of the house to see what the snork's problem is, the snork turned around and bit him as Dimmy tried to reach for the snork's shoulder.

Tooter was awoken from his sleep when the sirens started blaring. By the time he turned on the TV, it was already broadcasting the Emergency Broadcast System. His parents were quick on getting out of their home as fast as possible.

Governor Wellington, since he's the Governor, had known about the Zombie Threat early on. He didn't knew how bad it was until it came knocking on his front door, literally.

"So you really took on a zombie with you're bare hands?" asked AllStar.

"Yeah I did," claimed Junior, "Last night, I didn't know it was a zombie at the time but I showed the zed whose boss."

"Actually you ran inside screaming like a little girl," said Willie, "Hid in your bedroom for a few minutes before coming out, mom and dad were worried."

"Uh yeah, after more zombies showed up." admitted Junior rather nervously.

AllStar soon noticed Junior is hiding something, he always hide his embarrassing moments. The fact that he admitted to one seems suspicious, which peaked his curiosity. "What did that zombie do to you that made you want to hide?" asked AllStar.

"Nothing, there were several zombies that showed up out of nowhere and not to mention it was dark." said Junior.

"As if they roared in your face and made you wanna get your underpants changed," said AllStar.

"Yeah, there's a big hole in your story Junior." said Willie, "The look on your face tells me that they injure you."

"How very observant of you Willie," snarled Junior.

"Hey," snapped Mrs. Wetworth as she points her finger at him, "Don't talk to your brother like that."

"Yes mom."

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" asked Governor Wellington.

"Do you have any contact to the Town Hall?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"All phone lines are down, even the emergency services can't be contacted." claimed Governor Wellington.

"Here's a good question," claimed Mrs. Seaworthy, "How did all of you guys group together when none of you mentioned about getting together or anything?"

"We met all at once awhile on the run," claimed Casey, "What a coincidence."

"Thank you Quantum Mechanics for this lucky incident," said Dr. Gallio.

A gun shot rang outside the lab, scaring the snorks half to death. No one wanted to get up to check it out, they remained seated and did not move a muscle. Frightened of the thought that the slightest movement will attract unwanted zombies, or worse, unwanted living snorks.

"Who wants to go check it out?" asked Junior.

No one said a word, they just sat there staring at him.

"Anyone?" he asked again.

"I need to use the bathroom," said Dimmy, he got up and rushes to the nearest restroom.

"I need to go too," said Mr. Finster, he got up and quickly follows Dimmy.

"Has anyone heard from Jo-Jo?" asked AllStar, "What about Corky?"

"I've heard from my brother Strangesnork," said Dr. Gallio, "Damn you all he says, and that's pretty much about it."

"Where is he now?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Not sure, maybe Radio knows." says Dr. Gallio, "He seems to be doing quite fine, I wonder where his sister is."

For most of the day, the group sat there listening to the zombies' moans as they grow louder every passing hour. Dr. Gallio happened to have earplugs for everyone, all but AllStar decline claiming they wouldn't be able to hear them break in. He had a good point there so everyone rejected the earplugs, for now.

The group soon realized that Dimmy and his dad hadn't come back from the bathroom yet. Showing concern, AllStar got up from his chair and went to go check on them at the bathroom. Right when he approached the bathroom, he saw what appears to be blood seeping out from underneath the door. "Hey guys," called AllStar, "You better come in here, we got a problem!"

Everyone got up from their chairs and rushed to AllStar's aid and saw the puddle of blood for themselves, "What happened?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Don't know," said AllStar as he opened the bathroom door, "We're about to find OH MY STARFISH!"

In the bathroom, everyone was in a state of shock as they saw Dimmy eating his father. His skin was no longer orange but is now Gray, Mr. Finster had his insides torn out of his torso and scattered all over the bathroom. Blood has stained everything, Dimmy and his dad were covered with it. When Dimmy saw the group, they realized his eyes were red.

"Dimmy?" asked AllStar as he backed away, "Are you okay?"

Dimmy let out a moan as he stumbles to his feet, he stretched out his arms towards AllStar and began to limp towards him. "Oh snork," said Dr. Gallio, "He's one of them."

"Where's the Crowbar dad?" asked AllStar.

"You can't be serious," said Daffney.

"We have to," insisted AllStar, "Their is no home for Dimmy..."

AllStar was interrupted by a loud bang, something zipped through the water and penetrates Dimmy's skull. The projectile blown a chunk of his head off as his head shot back, Dimmy collapsed face first onto the ground now fully dead.

"What the?" asked Junior.

Everyone turned towards the door and got an unexpected surprise, "Radio?" asked AllStar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The green snork stood at the doorway of the front entrance, pointing his rifle at Dimmy's corpse. Rex sat next to him as his twin sister Berry was leaning against the doorway armed with Rex's rifle, "You guys missed us?" asked Radio as he lowers his weapon.

"How did you in here?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Easy, picked the lock and use some muscle to push through that couch barricade." explained Radio.

"Get in here before the..."

"I've killed all the zombies within a kilometer radius from this building, but it's not going to be zombie free for long."

Radio walked inside as Berry shut the door behind her, Rex sat down on the couch and settles in as Radio does the explaining. "Everyone's asking where's the Governor, and since I know Gallio very well the entire gang is here. Of course, not all of them didn't make it as Dimmy... was Dimmy, have been bitten and became a zombie. Where's his dad?'

"Dead," said Dr. Gallio.

"Where is his body then?"

"In the bathroom."

Radio walked into the bathroom and saw the bloody corpse for himself, he aimed his rifle at Mr. Finster's head and fired. The gunshot scared the crap out of the snorks as Radio drags Mr. Finster's body out of the bathroom, "Disemboweled and eaten, seen it before in the Outback." said Radio, "We'll have to bury them outside, we can't risk Cholera in a time like this."

Dr. Gallio managed to find bedsheets to cover Dimmy and Mr. Finster with, then Radio dragged the bodies outside and buried them with a shovel. It was a shallow grave, it was meant to be temporary. When Radio came back in, Rex was fast asleep on the couch as Radio and Berry moved the couch back behind the front door. AllStar ran up to the twins and hugged them both, "I was worried about you," he said.

"Seen us on the news?" asked Radio.

"Just you and Rex," said AllStar.

"Oh, I was the one holding the camera." said Berry, "I'm a bit camera shy you know."

Radio and Berry sat down on the couch as everyone pulled up a chair as he began his story, "To make a long story short, I heard about the virus in the middle of the night so I prepared my army. We made the 40 kilometer hike to Snorkland, gunning down any zombie we met along the way. We went around town stomping out any zombie see, it was pure chaos since it beats what I've seen down South."

"Is there anyone out there to help us?" asked Casey.

"Of course there is but that takes time," said Radio, "Right now we need supplies, you want to help with that AllStar?"

"Of course I would Radio," agreed AllStar.

"Are you sure AllStar?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Don't worry, he's one of the lucky few who is immune to the virus." said Radio.

"You're sure about that?" asked AllStar.

"Zombies would want to kill those who are immune rather than eat them like those who aren't immune," explains Radio, "I don't know why, but I do know is that they never show mercy."

"Well that's a reassuring thought," said AllStar sarcastically, "But if they don't bite, it's good enough for me."

"Yeah, don't want the staph infection huh?" chuckled Radio, "Berry, you stay here awhile me and AllStar go look for supplies."

"Why?" asked Berry, sounding agitated.

"Do I have to tell you why?" asked Radio.

Berry didn't say another word, she remained seated on the couch as Radio and AllStar moved it aside, "We won't be gone for long," said Radio as Berry handed him her rifle and he handed it to AllStar, "We'll be back by seven. When we're not back by sun down, start worrying. Okay?"

"Right," said Dr. Gallio, "Find something good as we hold down the fort."

Casey gave AllStar a big hug, "Please don't end up like Dimmy," she says.

"I promise I won't," said AllStar, "But I won't promise if I ended up like Dimmy's dad."

Everyone said their goodbyes as AllStar and Radio walked out of the building, Mr. Seaworthy shuts the door and locks it as the two snorks didn't look back. After getting a few meters away from the lab, Radio began a conversation with AllStar. "You seemed to take Dimmy's demise very well AllStar," he says, "Which surprises me since you and your friends were very close to him."

"I'm not really taking it very well," said AllStar, "We were shocked but I wasn't surprised, I knew something like that was going to happen."

"Then why haven't you killed him before he turned?" asked Radio.

"Didn't have the heart to do so," explained AllStar, "He is our friend in all."

"You have to understand AllStar that there's nothing we could do for him," said Radio, "Even if there is a vaccine or a cure, it would be too late for those already zombified or about to be zombified. Since all of the organs have shut down and are next to useless, due to the fact that all the cells are either dead or failing but is being kept alive by the virus."

"What does that leave me and the rest of my friends?" asked AllStar.

"Your parents and baby sister are immune, including Dr. Gallio and Occy." said Radio, "Some of your friends are immune but not all of them. I'd rather not get into specific details into it, I don't want to damage your moral."

"Know it or not, where are we going?" asked AllStar.

"Since I have my Feral Snorks scattered all over Snorkland, setting up small safehouses in the process, they have already looted the nearby Supermarket." explained Radio, "The hospital is infested with undead patients and staff as the police station is overwhelmed with looters and "rioters". There are some caches I've buried nearby before hand but we'll get to those last, right now we need food."

"Oh don't say that," said AllStar as he put his hand on his stomach, "I hadn't ate since this morning."

"Don't worry, you can survive 3 weeks without food." said Radio, "If we're going to find food, we have to go into abandoned homes where people have died and search for it. I know of a few homes where they kept two weeks full of canned goods in the basements, kept them buried in them to prevent looters from finding it."

"And where are these homes?" asked AllStar.

"Up ahead," replied Radio, "Right down this road."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Radio and AllStar approached an abandoned neighborhood, not far from the Snorkland Hospital. The entire suburb looked like a war zone, cars were destroyed and bodies of half-eaten snorks were lying all over the place. It was eerie quiet, despite the sound of police sirens going off across town. Not another living snork is present, even the fishes that normally swim nearby is no where to be found.

"Remember AllStar, zombies don't blink and they don't get surprised." said Radio, "I did my homework well AllStar, I know how to negotiate this new world."

AllStar trust him on his word as they approached what appears to be a random house, he watched Radio pick the lock on the door and opened it. The thought of breaking into someones home bugs him, but Radio insisted it. "Watch my back AllStar, I'm going in." said Radio.

The snorks walked into the abandoned house, they noticed it's already been looted. Not to mention there's a body with a zombie bite on it's neck lying in the living room, Radio opens the basement door and descends down the stairs as AllStar sheepishly follows. "It's here somewhere," said Radio as he jumps up onto the ground, he heard something metal clatter and he jumped off of the spot where he heard it. "Here it is."

Radio got to his knees and digs through the sand with his hands and pulls out a large sack out of the ground, he opened it and pulled out a tin can labeled, "Reefberries." AllStar's mouth began to water and Radio sense this. "Here," said Radio as he handed AllStar the canned Reefberries, "For everyones sake."

"Um, thank you." said AllStar, "But I'll wait till we get back."

AllStar puts the can back in the bag and Radio tied it back shut, he picks up the bag and held it onto his shoulder. As they prepare to leave, they heard something moan. "Zombie," said Radio, "Let's head for the high ground."

AllStar and Radio got to the top of the stairs and looked down to find a zombie lurking towards them with it's arms stretched out. As it was climbing the stairs rather slowly, Radio nudged AllStar's shoulder, "Shoot him AllStar, he'll forgive you later."

AllStar aimed his rifle at the zombie's head and fired, the mini torpedo bullet zipped through the water silently and shot through the zombie's head with ease. The zombie snork then collapsed onto the ground and fell down the stairs to the basement with a thud. "The zombie has blood on him that looked fresh," said Radio, "Maybe it's from that corpse in the living room, let's take care of it just in case."

Without hesitation, Radio walked up to the corpse and shot it in the head with his rifle. AllStar wondered how does he operate a rifle awhile holding a sack full of canned goods over his back, but decides not to question him.

"Now for that cache I buried myself," said Radio, "It's just 4 meters away, down the road to the right."

"Why not we check what's in the fridge, or in the pantry before we leave?" asked AllStar.

"It's already been looted AllStar," noted Radio, "There are snorks who has been here before us, we just retrieved something that they missed entirely."

The snorks left the house as Radio led the way, they made a turn at a 4 way intersection and approached a Steam Hydrant. "Now it's just a few centimeters away," says Radio as he walks off the sidewalk, he stares at some sand which is between the sidewalk and an 18 centimeter tall fence. Right between two kelp bushes, Radio finds the spot where the cache suppose to be.

"You want to do the honors on digging it up?" asked Radio.

"Sure, why not?" agreed AllStar.

AllStar got to his knees and digs through the sand with his hands, and managed to find a brown bag looking identical to the one Radio is holding. "Can you pick up that bag?" asked Radio.

"I don't know," said AllStar, "Let me try."

AllStar grabbed the bag and pulled it out of the ground, it feels like more canned food and it is extremely heavy. But AllStar managed to lift the bag with ease, "Okay, let's go back now." he said.

Interestingly enough, they hadn't seen a zombie or another survivor along the way back to Dr. Gallio's lab. When they approached the lab, Radio knocked on the front door. "It's us guys," hey said.

Dr. Gallio opens the door and Radio and AllStar walked in, the group watched as they set down the bags and rifles on the ground as Dr. Gallio closes and relocks the door. They didn't bother moving the couch back up against the door, since it became so impractical. "That was fast," said Governor Wellington.

"Well, luckily I had caches nearby." said Radio, "We've only seen one zombie out there and nothing else, no fish, no snork, just only one zombie. Of course, there were dead bodies everywhere we go."

Suddenly, Radio noticed Junior tucking a piece of cloth up his sleeve. His instincts soon told him Junior's hiding something, Junior was just about to leave the room when Radio called to him. "What do you got there Junior?" he asked, "What's up your sleeve?"

Junior stopped and turned around, he noticed everyone was looking at him. He was quick to come up with an answer, "It's just a piece of cloth," said Junior.

"Why is it covered in blood?" asked Radio.

"Junior," asked Wellington, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," said Junior.

Radio soon walked up to him and grabbed his arm, he pulled the sleeve back and revealed a bandaged arm stained with blood. Before Junior could react, Radio quickly ripped off the bandage. Everyone was horrified to find a zombie bite, it was large and interestingly enough showed no sign of a staph infection.

"Junior!" cried Mrs. Wetworth as she put her hands on her face.

Berry soon grabbed one of the rifles and aimed it at Junior's head, "Berry put the gun down," ordered Radio as he pointed to the floor. Without saying a word, Berry dropped the gun into the sand.

Junior pulled away from Radio's grasp but the snork barred his way from running into the next room, "When were you bitten Junior?" asked Radio.

"Last night," said Junior, "It's pretty much the reason why I ran into my room crying."

"What time?" asked Radio.

"1 AM." said Junior, "Damn noise kept everyone up last night, didn't knew it was zombies at the time."

"So you've been keeping this a secret from us since last night!" asked Governor Wellington.

"He's been bitten 15 hours ago, yet he didn't turn." noted Radio, "The bite is scabbed over so it is healing, I think Junior is immune to the virus."

"I thought you said zombies won't bite those who are immune," said AllStar.

"I must be wrong then," said Radio, "Junior might not show no signs of infection until tonight, if he zombifys at 1 AM next morning then that would be proof he's immune. Junior had caught the previous strain of the virus, his immune system must have recognized this strain and immediately acted to it. I think we're one step closer to a vaccine guys."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Junior was kept close watch as Dr. Gallio examines his blood sample, he managed to identify Antibodies of the virus indicating that Junior was indeed infected with the disease. Creating the cells that produce these antibodies is still a far way off, Radio's knowledge on engineering managed to put together a design for a bio-reactor to create the vaccine.

Although it isn't a cure for snorks who are zombies or becoming zombies, it will immunize snorks who haven't been infected by the virus yet. Of course, this is a major relief to the group but it's better said than done as Radio points out a few other factors. "It ain't just snorks that's my greatest concern," he explains to the group, "It's other animals."

"Sea Urchins?" asked Daffney.

"Worse," said Radio, "Octopuses, I've seen a couple of 'zombified' ones on my way to Snorkland. Put up one snork of a fight too, they have a habit on burying themselves and when a snork draws near they burst out of the sand and attack. Once we're done with the Snork vaccine, we must make vaccines for other animals as well or entire ecosystems will collapse."

"When will the vaccine be ready?" asked the Governor.

"Depends on how fast it can be made," explains Radio, "We need certain equipment on which we don't have, and that equipment is in the Snorkland Hospital which is of course full of zombies."

"How bad do we need the supplies?"

"Vital, the risk is extremely high. So high is that I did calculations on survivability and it is around 30 percent if one were to do it alone, in a group of ten that number will shoot up to 85 percent. Most of us will have to make the trip in a group. And for this to work, we need a plan."

"I'm listening," says AllStar.

"Okay, zombies are attracted to sound and I mean any kind of sound." explains Radio, "The higher the sound, the more they're drawn to it. If we were to get a car alarm to go off in the parking lot, we'll be able to drive most of the zombies out of the hospital. The only problem is other surviving snorks who are looking for goods to steal, they would might ruin our plans by going directly into the hospital in search for medical supplies."

"Could we let them join us?" asked Casey.

"I wish we could but the more snorks around, the more mouths to feed, and the more zombies who will want to eat our skins." said Radio, "Is anyone want to join in the search for medical supplies or want to help out with Dr. Gallio's research?"

"I'll come," said Berry.

"I'll go," said AllStar.

"Me three," said Casey.

"Me four," said Daffney.

"Toot toot," cooed Tooter.

"Just in case I'm not immune," says Junior, "I'll join you guys."

"Great, what about the octopuses?" asked Radio, "They have a say in this too."

Occy and Rex looked at each other and then they raised their tentacles, "Looks like Occy wants to come," said AllStar.

Anyone else?" asked Rex.

All the adults just stared at him and said nothing, including SmallStar and Willie. "No?" asked Radio.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." said Mrs. Seaworthy in concern.

"It will work if everyone cooperates and stick together," reassured Radio, "It will not work if someone didn't do their job as planned, or we missed something and it all collapses on top of our heads."

"When will we be doing this Radio?" asked AllStar.

"Really soon," said Radio, "Like now."

"Now?"

"Yes, AllStar. Like, right now. Get some things together and we'll be leaving shortly."

After about 5 minutes on gathering some necessary weaponry, AllStar and the gang were all set and ready to go. Radio was reluctant in getting a move on, even Berry seems eager for some action.

"We'll be back till sun down," said AllStar.

"It's 5PM so we'll be back at 9PM," said Radio, "11PM if things are rougher than expected."

"Just don't get yourselves killed," said Governor Wellington, "If you do, don't come back for dinner."

Everyone chuckled, "Seems your handling the zombie infestation well Governor." said Radio.

"Not really."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

With the zombie octopus thought in mind, the gang managed to head over to the Snorkland Hospital that's 5 kilometers away. AllStar wasn't sure it was a good idea, but if Radio is right then everyone must do their job for this to be a success, but what is their job.

"Stick together," instructed Radio, "Don't go wandering off either, that's how people get bitten."

"Seen it before?" asked AllStar.

"Seen it in the Outback."

When the gang approached the hospital, their were luggage and trash everywhere. Cars filled up every space in the parking lot and ambulances were abandoned off the side of the road, the whole place was deserted with no zombie or snork in sight. It was signs of anarchy that happened just a few hours ago.

"No other snorks around," said Radio, "This would make our job easier, no need to use the car alarm plan anymore."

"So what's the new plan Rad?" asked Junior.

"Go in and remove the element of surprise," said Radio, "Zombies don't get surprised, announcing our entrance inside the hospital will spook them out of hiding."

When the gang walked into the hospital, they saw a lot of blood everywhere. Smashed furniture and garbage littered the lobby, there were also dead security guards and doctors on the floor along with the bodies of zombies with head trauma.

"To lower the search for supplies, we'll look into the Nursing Unit of the hospital." explains Radio, "The last time I been there is when Junior, accidentally, dropped a piano on me."

"What!" asked Berry.

"Long story Berry," said Junior, "We'll talk about that later."

Radio's memory of the Snorkland Hospital is incredibly accurate as AllStar and Junior hadn't seen everything, they ended up going to the restricted areas of the hospital where they managed to find the place where they synthesis bacteria and viruses. "Looks like they made no attempt on finding a vaccine," said Radio, "Grab the necessary equipment guys."

The gang soon grabbed whatever that looks important, a lot of medical supplies at most. They filled their backpacks full of it and also grab the machinery they need for making the vaccine. All in the while Radio stands near the door to the hall to keep a lookout, and every few seconds he fires his rifle. "The zombies are coming out to play," said Radio as he comes back into the room, "Let's see what you have."

After eyeballing the stuff that the gang had collected, there were machinery and microscopes all inside a large plastic container that is vital for researching the cure. Radio gives the approval.

"Okay," he said, "That's seems to be enough, where did you get the container by the way?"

"We found it in the closet," said Casey.

"Where's Berry?" asked Radio.

"Here," said Berry as she walks out of the closet, "Not much inside there."

"Let's get out of here guys," said AllStar.

"Occy, Rex," said Radio, "Let's go."

The octopuses follow the snorks out through the same way they came, AllStar noticed freshly slain zombie patients and doctors strewn throughout the hall. This easily explains on why Radio was shooting his gun, the hospital was still infested by zombies. When the gang made it out through the entrance, they see why all the hospital was deserted.

Bigweed appeared out of nowhere and held what appears to be a bubble rifle at the gang, Lil' Seaweed stood nearby armed with a bubble pistol. The two Sea Urchins looked like they have nothing to loose, which is going to make things more difficult to get out of the situation. "Freeze," ordered Bigweed, "Hand over the medical supplies!"

Berry was so shocked that she dropped her rifle on the ground, Radio stayed calm and tossed his rifle on the ground. "Look Bigweed," he said, "We're trying to help the snorks in Snorkland in looking for a cure."

"What makes you think you can save Snorkland?" asked Bigweed.

"If the zombie virus kills all the snorks in Snorkland," noted Radio, "That leaves you with no snorks to enslave making a total takeover of Snorkland pointless."

"You have a point there," said Bigweed, "If Snorkland is devoid of snorks, there won't be anyone to boss around. However, there is you to deal with."

"I've seen my fair share of violence," said Radio, "Just let us go Bigweed, it ain't worth it at this time."

Suddenly, they heard glass shatter and a loud roar ripped through the water. "Run," said Radio as he picks up his rifle, "Runaway!"

The snorks took off running as Bigweed and Lil' Seaweed went the other direction. After getting about a few meters from the hospital, Radio looked back and saw a horde of zombies just running in from all directions outside the hospital parking lot. Luckily they have gotten far enough from the hospital and avoided the trouble there, the group slowed down and caught their breath. "Well that went off well," joked Berry, "I only wish Bigweed is on our side."

"Let's get back to Dr. Gallio's lab," said Radio, "We has enough for one day."

They walked straight back to Dr. Gallio's lab and knocked on the door. When Mr. Seaworthy opened it, the group walked in with the required medical supplies in hand. "It's only been an hour!" said Mrs. Seaworthy.

"The plan happened to be done backwards due to the location of the zombies," said Radio, "Bigweed took care of the rest, we won't be seeing him in awhile."

"Let's get the equipment in the lab," said AllStar.

"After you AllStar," said Radio.

**THE END**


End file.
